


Exactly What I'm Looking For

by huntresslittlered13



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntresslittlered13/pseuds/huntresslittlered13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten/Rose "stuck on a ski lift" drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What I'm Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic from sepiatonesky:  
>  _Oooh could you do the prompt (if you're still accepting them) so we're stuck on a ski lift together? please :)_
> 
>  
> 
> _*Disclaimer: I am from Florida and have seen snow once in my life. When I was seven._

Rose was on the two person ski lift headed for the slopes sitting next to some random bloke because her mum had decided to abandon their skiing plans in favour of her own random bloke. They had finally saved up enough money to go on a vacation and Jackie decides to do what she would normally be doing in London. Typical. She loved her mum, but her sense of adventure was severely lacking.

"Hi! Name’s John."

Rose blinked at the proffered hand for a moment. It’s not that the introduction was unwelcome, it was just surprising. She was used to the big city where everyone was too focused on where they were going to give much thought to making friends with total strangers. Who knows, maybe that’s what you did at ski resorts. It was a nice change.

He seemed nice enough, though that trench coat didn’t seem like it’d be warm enough for skiing.

Just as the man was pulling his hand back she recovered from her shock and smiled. “Rose. Nice to meet you,” she said as she took his outstretched hand in hers and gave it a firm shake.

It was at this moment, just as the man’s smile was returning, that the ski lift came to a slow stop.

The pair looked around in confusion. “Is it supposed to do that?” Rose wondered aloud.

"Nope. That’s definitely not supposed to happen," John answered.

"Yeah, figured," she said as her gaze drifted downward. "Blimey, we’re up a bit high aren’t we?"

John turned to her with a look of concern on his face. “You’re not afraid of heights are you?”

She shook her head and laughed, some loose hairs coming out of her purple ski cap. “Nah, I’m fine. I think. I would like to get going soon though.”

For the next few minutes they seemed to talk about everything and nothing. Rose learned that everyone called him the Doctor and he chose the nickname himself, he was a biochemistry professor but he also had doctorates in history, physics, and recreational mathematics (whatever that was), and that he was complete and utter nerd and it was adorable. Rose mostly talked about her family (her mum and Mickey), but eventually she opened up about her ambitions to travel, and how this was about as far out of London as she’d ever been.

"So, what made you finally decide to come here?"

"I had some vacation time saved up. Haven’t had one in ages, but this one’s not turning out as well as I’d hoped."

"Why’s that then?"

"Vacationing on you own is just not as fun. I mean, I’m not here on my own, but I might as well be. Brought my mum with me, but- well let’s just say we have different interests."

"Well you and me are in the same boat then. See, my sister Donna was supposed to come with me on this trip, but her kids got sick and she had to cancel. But you could come with me! If you want." he added hastily.

Rose’s mouth dropped open. “But you hardly know me!”

"I know you plenty Rose- umm-"

"Tyler." she supplied with a laugh.

"Rose Tyler! Ooh that’s a nice name. Anyway, Rose Tyler, I know that you are a loving daughter, because you took your mother with you on the first vacation you’ve had in a while, which also suggests you’re a hard worker. I know you’re not afraid of heights because we’ve been sitting out here for 10 minutes and you haven’t gotten the slightest bit faint. I also know you have such a great sense of adventure that even the prospect of skiing alone for the first time was not enough to stop you from coming out today. You, Rose Tyler, are exactly what I’m looking for in a companion!"

"Companion?" Rose questioned.

"Yes! So what do you say, Rose Tyler, wanna be my companion?" the Doctor said as he quirked an eyebrow.

Rose thought about the prospect of spending an entire weekend having adventures on her own, vs spending it with a slightly manic looking bloke who was honestly quite fit. She knew it was reckless, but she had a good feeling about this guy.

"Better with two, yeah?" she smiled, poking her tongue between her teeth.

The Doctor’s gaze zeroed in on her mouth before he seemed to register what she had said. He broke out into a wide smile. “Brilliant!”

The ski lift chose that exact moment to start moving again. When they finally reached the top of the slope they disembarked. Rose looked out nervously over the small slope. The Doctor took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Allonsy Rose Tyler!"


End file.
